


lighters and candies

by gingerblossom



Series: long nights-daydreams. [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Choi Yeonjun Is Bad At Feelings, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerblossom/pseuds/gingerblossom
Summary: Yeonjun’s mouth tasted like strawberry candies, the one which reminds him of their first meet, and cigarette. Everything about him was just too much; too suffocating and Soobin couldn’t breathe but at the same time he couldn’t get enough. The addicting taste of sweet and sour, the loud sound of their beating hearts mixed with their heavy breaths were filling the cabin. They fitted together like missing puzzle pieces.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: long nights-daydreams. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740955
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	lighters and candies

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo cuties! ˘͈ᵕ˘͈
> 
> i have nothing much to say on this, i've been planning it from a while but then soobin came in and recommend this song and i got the right inspiration to write it ♡ the title and the general plot from the story came from the song "strawberry and cigarette" by troye sivan!  
> its one of my favourite so i (and soobin too!!) highly recommend it to you ♡♡  
> also i wanted to thank my friend yle who's working reallyy hard to be my beta reader, thank you so much for the effort you put everytime ;;____;;
> 
> now no more talks, please enjoy the story!!

* * *

There were often times where Soobin wondered how the hell did he manage to fall in love with his best friend; this was one of that times. Sitting by his car, watching him slowly consume a cigarette was always something that made the taller amazed.  
  
They often spent their nights like that; Yeonjun was just staying there, doing nothing but smoking in silence, his body comfortably crouched on the driver seat with his boots laying over the steering wheel. The metal zipper of his leather jacket shined through the blackness of the car, the only source of light was the lamp street a few meters away from them, and of course, the lighted cigarette in between Yeonjun's lips.

“Why are you staring at me?”

“I'm not–” Soobin frowned, he wasn’t _staring_ – like the older said, he was just naturally dumbfounded by how such a scene could be mesmerising for him. Yes. He was, indeed, pretty much in love.

Honestly speaking there wasn’t anything wrong in Choi Yeonjun, everything about him just screamed perfection. Starting from his good looking, his nice personality, his fine sense of humour. Not only he was easy-going but, of course, he also had to be quite popular in their college.   
Because of that, sometimes Soobin felt in defection. He liked to describe himself as “boring” and “not so special”, he didn’t have any peculiarity nor he felt somehow unique but, oh, Yeonjun made him feel quite different from the others.

Especially during nights like that, where they were roaming around the already sleeping city with the car Yeonjun took secretly behind his father's back, making Soobin sneaking out of his bed in the middle of the night. With the windows rolled down and some loud rock music pumping in the radio, the street easily became their personal playground; heads empty, they had no thoughts at all. Yeonjun knew how to turn Soobin wild, they went far out the boundaries too many times already.

Maybe that’s why Soobin fell in love, in between stolen kisses at random senior's parties and forgot promises for the day after. They never talked about it right, never settle down to discuss because Yeonjun was like that: untouchable, unstoppable, untamed.  
He owned the town like a raging storm, everybody knew him and his perfect smile, sweet manners, flirty stares and lingering touches. Everybody wanted him but Yeonjun was far from anyone’s league. Especially Soobin’s. He was just his best friend, nothing more.

But he couldn’t help to feel a little sparkle of hope in times where they were all alone; nights like that one, where the moon and the stars were their only companions. Soobin felt he was different from the others by the way Yeonjun looked at him, his feline eyes gleamed in the dark like a predator ready to attack – and Soobin didn’t despite being his prey. _So, this is how the rabbit would feel coming inside the wolf's cave_ , he thought as the piercing gaze of the older never left his own.

“Why are _you_ staring at me?” The tone Soobin used was mocking, daring like a taste of their shared childhood, never ending afternoons spent lying over the smooth grass of their school's soccer field after hours of play.  
“Idiot,” Yeonjun breathed out the smoke right on his face, making the younger crunch his nose.

  
( “Do you know what it means when someone breathe smoke in your face?” Yeonjun asked him one day as they were quite tipsy after the latest party, but they didn’t go home yet. The duo just laid over the hood of the elder’s car, looking at the stars. “No, what does it mean?” Soobin replied and Yeonjun couldn’t help but laugh at his best friend's innocence.  
“It means you're really attractive and I'd pretty much like to have you in my bed.” Soobin's lips formed a small ‘o' as he registered the new information, his eyes following the trail of white smoked Yeonjun just puffed. “But you do it to me all the time,” The taller tried to be quiet as he whispered, but he was quite sure Yeonjun did hear him. Still he didn’t say nothing at all. )  
  
  


* * *

Yeonjun always smelled like strawberry candies, the one his mother gave him to make friends at school. That’s how he and Soobin became close.  
When they were in sixth grade the older found him crying in the bathroom because of some bullies. Yeonjun gave him candies to make Soobin stop bawling, hugging him tightly while saying everything would be okay.  
The next day, Yeonjun managed to find the said bullies and he made sure to give them a lesson; obviously, he got a detention for that, but it was worth to see Soobin smile.  
  
Yeonjun also smelled like cigarettes; the unforgettable bitter taste of burned tobacco lingering all over the latter’s uniform every time he came down from the rooftop after lunch. Soobin never asked why he started smoking, sometimes he wished he would stop but at the end he just got hooked up with the fragrance. Strawberry and cigarette made a good combination on Yeonjun.  
Soobin would recognize it even from afar, sometimes it would stick in his clothes too and his mom would nag at him. But that was the price to pay to stay around Yeonjun.  
  


Their eyes locked again and Soobin sucked a breath in, his heart skipped a beat while the older smirked at him. His blonde hair fell over his eyes, even if it was partially blocked by the black hood of the tee he was wearing, the cigarette trapped against his soft lips.  
  
His lips, something Soobin couldn’t stop staring. Like a prohibited fruit he dared to try even more than once, Soobin never felt right to have experienced such an honour – either he knew he wasn’t the only one who did in fact kiss Yeonjun.

“If you want a kiss, just say so,” His low, raspy tone send shiver down Soobin's back like pure electricity. The taller took a deep breath, he wishes he didn’t look like the fool he was. Sometimes he wondered if Yeonjun known, and if he did, why he never said anything. Soobin was pretty sure it was written all over his face.  
  


(“Dude, you literally have heart eyes when you look at him,” Beomgyu, one of his seatmates and closer friend at college, once said)

  
So why? Maybe they were good like this, just friends, because Yeonjun didn’t commit to anyone. But then again why his hand always found a way to sneak and grab Soobin's one, filling so perfectly the gap between their fingers? The warmth of his thumb caressing his own palm made Soobin realize he didn’t say nothing

“Do you want to? Kiss me, I mean” Yes, that sounded stupid but that was what Soobin was. A gigantic fool in love with his best friend who was now giggling at his awkwardness and _god_ even his laugh was heavenly sent. Soobin just couldn’t take it anymore.  
  
“Yeah dummie, I want to” Soobin tried so hard to not smile like the awkward teenager in love he pretty much felt like. He also tried to ignore how Yeonjun's eyes sparkled, his own stare shifted embarrassed to the ashtray where the cigarette was finally turned off.  
  
But then Soobin made the mistake to raise up his head, just in time to meet Yeonjun wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue and oh my god he swore he never wanted to kiss that stupid face in his whole life more than that moment. That’s how he just did it, without regret or thinking about it; with the rush of the moment, Soobin moved forward and pressed his lips over Yeonjun's one.

Fireworks exploded inside the taller's heart like it was the New Year's Eve celebration. Every inch of his body trembled when he felt the Yeonjun’s teeth nibbling at his bottom lip and Soobin just opened up for him, no fight over the dominance because he needed to be crashed down by Yeonjun, like a wild ocean in turmoil engulfing everything around him with its waves.

Yeonjun’s mouth tasted like strawberry candies, the one which reminds him of their first meet, and cigarette. Everything about him was just too much; too suffocating and Soobin couldn’t breathe but at the same time he couldn’t get enough. The addicting taste of sweet and sour, the loud sound of their beating hearts mixed with their heavy breaths were filling the cabin. They fitted together like missing puzzle pieces and in moments like that, when they couldn’t get their hands of each other, when their lips burned with kisses, Soobin didn’t feel hopeless at all.  
  
“I love y–” Soobin's voice was cut by the rumour of the car's engine being turned on. Yeonjun’s right hand was holding the key firmly while looking down for a moment.  
  
“It's late, I'll drive you home” The smile Yeonjun offered him was way worst then being interrupted while confessing, it was still bright and warm as always but it tasted bitterly – like strawberry and cigarette, like if he was saying _I love you too, but I don’t want to be together_.

They both knew it; Yeonjun wished Soobin would never confess because he can’t bring himself to break his heart in any way, even if his heart was telling him the total opposite. But Yeonjun was a coward and the only thing he knew was to run away from his problems.

Their trip to the taller’s house was quiet, his parents were sleeping from a while now, so he had to sneak back into his room passing through the window. Neither of them said anything, but before sending him home Yeonjun took one of Soobin’s hand in his own “Good night, Soobin" the older murmured before slipping away into the empty road.

A little strawberry candy was resting over Soobin's palm, making him smile while tears rolled down from his cheeks. As he popped the sweet in his mouth, Yeonjun now a couple of kilometres away from the younger, lighted another cigarette.

**Author's Note:**

> if you arrived until the end, i'm sorry for the angst and thank you for reading! ♡  
> kudos and comments are always really appreciated! and if you want to follow me on twt, i've made one for my txt mutuals which is @ irishyuka !!
> 
> thank you again, see you soon with other stories uwu


End file.
